Machines with Conscience's
by Sakura123
Summary: ONE SHOT: The Deathscythe and Wing Zero have a converstation concerning their gundam pilots, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy. Short story, Non-yaoi. My first Gundam fic! No flames, R&R Please


Machines with conscience's  
+  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+  


Summary: Wing-Zero and Deathscythe have a converstion concerning their Gundam Pilots while on Peacemillion(sp?) ready for reparis. Set after the episode "_Go forth gundam team_", the Idea popped up in my mind when Wing-zero's eyes glowed while Herro was in the cockpit of the gundam; I have this theory that the Gundams are machines with conscience's and minds, which is why the five pilots speak to them **besides the fact that many people speak to their favorite and close belongings.** Bear with me here and try it out. My first GW fic. Not a yaoi story. Enjoy. And no flames. Is Gundam's thought-speaking. Can you believe that they want $197 dolloars for all ten gundam DVD's in a gift box?  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Deathscythe Hell listened to his gundam pilot Duo Maxwell or better know as the_ God of the death_ whistling a tune the coalbolt blue-eyed boy liked to call 'we're in the money' as he flew through the bay door area of th pecemillion, followed by Heavyarms, Sandrock, Altron, and Wing Zero who he was quiet fond of.  


  
  
  
  
  


Duo landed Deathcythe into another part of the bay area, the Gundam kneeled down on one knee as the pilot opened his cockpit. "Well, another battle won buddie," Duo chirped in usuall cherry mood as he climbed out of the seat shutting down the machine. Deathscythe felt it's engine and system shut down but his eyes remained glowing to keep an eye on his pilot while he was still in his line of sight.  


  
  
  
  
  


The long haired boy patted Deathscythe's shining black gundanium alloy body before pushing himself off the platform floating down to greet Heero Yuy who had parked Wing Zero beside Deathscythe. "How'd your fight with Zechs go?" Duo asked landed on his feet stumbling passed the silent warrior. "Hmm," Heero replied unzipping his space-suite once he knew the shuttle's bay door was shut tight.   


  
  
  
  
  


Duo rolled his eyes slipping the top of his suit off his shoulders and tieing it around his waist following after Heero who only wakled an inch away to think for awhile, of course with Duo Maxwell around he wasn't going to have much of that. "So buddie are ya' gonna tell me or not?" Duo pushed himself of the ground so he could float around the blue-eyed boy but ended up floating away from Heero upside down heading toward Wu Fei's gundam.   


  
  
  
  
  


Wing Zero watched Herro grab the brunette by the hair fixing him right side up and on his feet again. "If you have to know, he postponed the fight," Heero replied dryly walking away. Duo placed his hands on his hips shaking his head. Deathscythe wondered why Wing-Zero's pilot never said anything beside two or more sentences a day, why wasn't he more like Duo; cheerful and talkative.  


  
  
  
  


_They wouldn't get along so well if they did, Deathscythe_ Zero replied sharply.  


  
  


_I take it you don't like Duo?_ Deathscythe asked his eyes glowing a deeper green.  


  
  


_No, I suspose I 'like' Maxwell, but that's not the point here_ Zero quipped.  
  
  
_What is the point then?_ Deathscythe said watching Duo mak funny faces at Trowa.  


  
  
  
  


_The point is; one must have a difference in order to understand eachother. In other words; Duo and Heero are good friends possibly because they have their differences. And that is what makes them Gundam pilots mostly besides their love of the colonies and determination to fight; their differences bring them closer together, making the friendship stronger. Though Heero would never tell Duo that_ Zero explained as Duo ducked behind him as Trowa chased or rather 'floated' after the brunette.  


  
  
  
  
  


Deathscythe's eyes shined for a brief moment catching the attention of Howard. _Oh now I see what you mean... though I did know that Zero_ The black armored Gundam pointed out the obvious before hearing his pilot yelp from a blow to the head given to him by Trowa who smirked triumphantly. _Duo got hit_  


  
  
  


_No surprise there_ Zero scoffed, watching Heero leap up onto the platform of the cockpit. He was off to work again as usual.  


  
  
  
  


_Zero_ Deathscythe said. _Yes?_ Zero replied quickly.  


  
  
  
  


_What do you think of Duo?_ Deathscythe asked as Duo gripped the edges of platform pulling himself up.   


  
  
  
  


"Hey Heero wanna play go-fish?" He asked smiling. Heero poked his head out of the cockpit with a glare. "No," He replied sharply reentering his cockpit. Duo stared at the area where silent pilot's head was previously before shrugging and entering Deathscythe's cockpit.  


  
  
  


_Meaning?_ Zero responded.  


  
  
  


_No meaning at all, just whadya think of him?_ Hell replied.  


  
  
  


_Hmmm... I suspose he's alright for a human being. A bit odd though_ Zero pointed out.  


  
  
  
  


_Heero's odd, Duo's normal_ Deathscythe shot back.  


  
  
  
  


_No gundam pilot is normal. Besides, Heero can control the ZERO system. Unlike Duo_ Zero added the last part in quietly to himself.  


  
  
  


_I heard that Zero. So he bad bad time with your system. Big deal, I betcha he could control it if it were installed in me_ Scythe said with a hint of smugness.  


  
  
  
  


_Maybe he could, only time will tell. Heero couldn't exactly control it himself when he first tried it out_ Wing Zero watched Heero sitting in the seat with his eyes closed.  


  
  
  
  


_Oh so now you tell the truth. Neither could Duo_ Deathscythe pointed out.  


  
  
  


_I knew that, Deathscythe_ Wing zero muttered. _Oh_ The black armored gundam said sheepishly.  


  
  
  
  


_What are you two talking about?_ Heavyarms butted into their conversation.  


  
  
  
  


_Nothing, Heavyarms_ They both replied.  


  
  
  


_Hmm, I'm sure_ Sandrock and Altron said dryly.  


  
  
  
  


Wing Zero and Deathscythe said nothing afterwards as their two pilots headed out of their cockpits though not before hitting the automatic close button for their cockpit doors. The doors shut and the five gundams remaind silent, lying in wait for the next battle.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey Duo," Heero said stopping the long-braided boy in his tracks as he tried to make his way to his sleeping quarters. Duo turned in response pointed himself to make sure he was the right person Herro was talking to. The silent warrior nodded and guestured toward himself, Duo stiffly made his way over his pal cocking an eyebrow at him. Heero smirked, Duo spent too much time trying to conversate with him, Heero was beginning to rub off on the long-haired pilot. That was surprising to the silent gundam-piolt.   


  
  
  
  
  


"What's up Heero, need somethin'?" Duo asked yawning. Heero shook his head, pulling out a chess piece and handing it to the cheerful pilot. Duo examined the knight curiously before looking up at Heero who had straight face, despite the odd look he was getting from him. "Would you do the honors of losing to me in a game of chess?" Herro asked. "Winner gets 1,2000 dollars in a check." Duo's coalbolt eyes brightened considerably totally forgetting about sleep, he handed the knight back to Heero placing his hands on his hips with a sly smirk. "Prepare to lose to the God of the death, perfect solider!" Duo proclaimed smugly following Heero down the corridor to where the where the other Gundam pilots resided.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well'll see," Heero replied simply. All Duo could do was chuckle patting his buddie on the back, the silent warrior brushed his hand away from him scooting to the other side of the wall.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There! My first Gundam wing Story! I hope I didn't make really corny and the Gundam pilot's OOC. R/R please! Sakura123~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
